One Punch Colors
by darksidersfollower97
Summary: Every heroes and monsters of Satiama world are scatter into the red vs blue universe in the milky way galaxy. Even Satiama, Genos, Fukubi, and her big sister join the red and blues what the hell did our idiots and our heroes got themselves into. Now it up to them to saved the galaxy and more. Season 8-17 need a team of three Co-writers to help make this heavy project work.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter where the hell are we

**Well hello people of the fanfiction world, one punch man and RvB as a story has arrived. This take place after season 2 episode 12 of one punch man and season 8 of RvB. The heroes and monsters of Satiama's Earth who were, celebrated the absents of the beasts. Anyway the heroes Satiama, Genos, Fubuki, Tatsumaki. They arrived at Valhalla, as the reds dealing with the two freelancer, ok please this chapter.**

The heroes of earth The caped baldy, Satiama his disciple Genos, and the two sisters Hell blizzard and Terrible Tornado, are in a canyon where they heard an explosion. The four saw a Car being chased by a hulking armor brute. "what the hell is going on. Where are we "said Terrible Tornado "the portal may sent us somewhere." "Maybe we should asked these guys, they being chased by big dude" the reds, Sarge, Grif, and Simmons were riding wildly after rescuing, Simmons from Agent Washington and the Meta. Who demand Epsilon by taking Simmons and his friend Doc hostage.

The three barely manage to rescue Simmons. But their warthog while leaving in it, was blown to pieces. the Meta clearly is through with games ready to murder the reds." It been an honor my men," that when an guy with a appearance that Grif and Simmons recognized unleash blows that he said out loud 'machine gun blows' that gave the reds enough time to escape "what the fuck was that" said Simmons

The guy who save them was about 5'10 in high was blond with yellow eyes with metal skin/body it was non-other then Genos or demon cyborg as he know by his hero code name he saw that the reds was in trouble along with all the other hero that are there as will but he was the fist to help them. As he finish his a attack Genos ask the Meta this "who are you and why are you attacking those people" the only response he got was the Meta enrage roar for The Meta was not happy at all with what happen and was going to kill or try to kill Geno for stepping and helping the red escape just as he get ready to attack the other heroes catch up to him and it was Satiama how ask Geno what was going on his response was this " I do not know Master but if think we have to get answers on what going on here later we need to take out the guy first" he said as the Meta was loading his weapon Satiama said "he does not look that tough you can take him Genos". Genos nodded his head in understanding as he prepared to fight the meta they both face to face sizing each other up the like a silence signal was give they charge at each other with the intend to kill or knock out the other person when Geno and the Meta meet head to head when there fist hit each other there as a shock-wave from the force from when they both hit each other at the same time in fact if the red was still there they would to into all kind of shock from what happening right now as Geno was kicking the meta butt big time. The meta was getting mad how Geno was matching it blow for blow so next he try going invisible to get the drop on Geno but he have infrared scanners put in when he was being upgrade and block the meta ouch and got a good sold it on him that mad the Meta even more steamed what next was Geno doing one of his stronger move that was a Maximum Gauge Incineration cannon but the Meta force filed blocked that attack from hitting him then the meta got up and ran at Geno however jump in immobilizes the Meta by using his Adhesive gel that shock the Meta then the young Demon Cyborg punches the Meta so hard the ground that he stuck to came out with him and his visor breaking revealing his right eye. Before anyone can said anything. that when Epsilon can in seeing all the damage said out loud "what happen here?"

Simmons and red team were awes " I honestly have no fucking clue." Said Grif the reds were approach by the duo plus two females "hey um, where are we." Said Satiama "um Valhalla," said Simmons then Grif recognized them "hey wait your Satiama, Genos, Fubuki, Tatsumaki your guys from one punch man anime show." "Wait, he from one punch man." How do they know them "um how do you know our names." Simmons was explaining they from an anime then they were shot by Washington and the Meta was not far off then Epsilon fired when Washington appeared he shot the Meta at the chest. Epsilon then collapse and the hero grab the orb. Simmons told everyone run now their chance and it might everyone to regrouped and everyone even reluctantly the hero too.

**Sorry for the short chapter but next time heroes vs Tex. Oh man so hype. I made some in improvements I hope you like it**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 Hell Zone**

**The time has come. The heroes of one punch man show, have arrives at the universe of red and blues the fight I promise have come in a most dramatic way possible. Tex vs heroes here it comes, enjoy.**

The reds and the four heroes Satiama, Genos, Fubuki, and Tatsumaki were able to make it to the desert. After retreating the battle between the heroes and the agents Washington, and The Meta with a unconscious Epsilon. The blues were busy with the aliens as the angry mob of the aliens were cornering Tucker and Caboose tries to help him with no good results. The reds in their warthog well at least with the two heroes in the back with the maroon soldier. As the heroines floating and following them, the whole time the heroes learn in this reality they are a anime by Simmons and Grif, while Surge just watch as they depart the heroines Fubuki and Tatsumaki were landing on the ground as they hear that they are in anime.

The group meet up with Caboose who is within the aliens as they demand to have Epsilon back. "so you're all telling us that we are cartoon of an anime. That just great" Tucker leap off the boxes and ran to the group "hey where the hell you guys been where's Church at, the fucking alien aren't happy and…" Tucker pause, and look at the anime character. "what the fuck am I looking at," The reds and the heroes were explaining to Tucker which he still can't believe what he's hearing, " so let me get this straight you guys are from the One Punch Man anime universe and you help the reds to rescue Simmons and took on the freelancers which you guys said that one of them that Washington asshole who working with the Meta and now you're here with Church." The maroon soldier Simmons confirm the question. "yeah that pretty much that".

After that it was then Sarge then said this "water canon along with and a spear jeep to use in making tactical improvement to the one we got after we found a defect along with what are you doing try to kill Caboose that cool" that gave caboose something to turn that Aliens tension on by saying as he point to Sarge " he the one you want he took church the two with him are safe they here to give church back along with their friend Sarge is the only one you wanted" as he finish saying this the aliens look at Sarge with weapon on him Sarge said while sounding Scooby doo this Rou-oh.

Witch turn into a chase after him as he started to run drawing the alien away from the group giving them time trying to fix church as Tucker and Caboose to ash the One punch group how they got here it was Fubuki how told the ash her sister did not think it was important to talk to them and Satiama and Genos we helping Grif and Simmon on trying to fix Crunch she started by saying this after we enter a portal we are selves here with those guy in red being attack by this Meta it was Geno how was the one that was fighting him first then time seem to stop after it then he was in the wall like he was hit with something or someone moving at high speeds after that you know the rested" as she finishes saying this church came back online saying this but it was Delta that came first thank to Geno helping Simon fix and repair some of the sphere's parts.

As Delta that came first thank to Geno helping Simmon fix and repair some of the spheres parts as he sees Caboose, he said this "Caboose is that you?" witch he it is him yes it him and warned the other that meet both the Meta and Washington has unlocked some memory's that he would follow while that would start the cycle again after he finish and go back into hiding from epsilon and he said this "What going on where we are we and why these people look like they from that anime/online comic/Mange One Punch man are here" after he said this the hole group minus Sarge as he being chase by the aliens everything at happen so then he said this "well that a shock we got some of the most powerful or over power in Satiama cased here and they help us what next some of their bad guys here to and the they too good with heroes and robots as well" as he finish Tatsumaki then said this "all that good all but how you idiot and dolt are going to repay us for saving your asses from those two and lucky for you I have the perfect idea along with being simple it you help find a way back got it".

As she finds saying this Tucker being the creep and pervert, he is said "one of the them you do not say to Tatsumaki "why should we help you and it these two as he points to Satiama and Geno, and not some small kid with no big and sexy body and boob your older Sister on the other hand Bow Chic Bow wow" after he said this the other move away from him as Tatsumaki attack him with her power as she pound him in to rock and the sandy ground while saying this " I'm a legal adult and you stay as far away from my little sister as possible you got that you perverted mutt" as she finish saying this and Tucker by slamming him into a big rock think Tucker said this "ow" after that Church after seeing that said this "ok we well help you and I think I know where to go to find on what we need to help you out and I will lead you there" then it was Sarge out came back after he lose the Aliens and came back to the group hear everything and said this" you know a hideout the we can lock, load and hide from Wash and the Meta" "well then take us there" said Grif

After he finish saying this and all the one that cannot fly got back on the jeep or walk Epsilon lead the group to the freelance base, He remembered while coming back online with tricking the A.I. name Filss by Epsilon making him saying that he the director of the Freelander project (_witch it kind of true_) while Sarge Said he did not get to use shotgun to shoot the A.I. they all got a tour of the base with all the gear the freelancer got until they got private area with has ton of spear body for church and a hold cell which he open to unleash one the only bad-ass lady Tex.

In which she begin attacking everyone while the group split in two one the Red, Satiama and Geno where in the training area fighting Tex while the Fubuki, Tucker, Tatsumaki and Caboose are in the control room with Filss after watching Tex kick all the red "Sheila she going to killed them." "oh that would make our simulation more exciting" Grif fired his sub machine gun horizontal but he miss as Tex rolled and punch him at the face brutally and kick him on the testicles and punch him at the balls then use Sarge's shotgun to golf style Grif at the same region despite her tried to kill him with it and him using a cone and he hit Simmons as he is launched "watched it" Simmons said "she hit me at the balls" it was then that the hero duo Geno and Satiama, Came to play as the great state herself beaten down Sarge Genos use his upgrade body to fight her** (G4 upgrade body)**. Genos used incineration cannons and blast Tex though she saw it coming she rolled out the way but it got more intense as it gave Genos the opportunity to punch her to the container but Tex recover fast and German body slam him as ran forward to her and Genos leg sweep her and unleash punches at her. However she dodge and went to the side and deliver a sidestep kick to the torso. Genos use his speed "accelerated" he appear to teleported But he move fast and got behind her and unleashed his barrage of punches striking her with speed and power, the disciple sent her flying with an uppercut. Genos then use his speed to kick her at the back when he appear behind her.

Tex then retaliated by rolled to her feet and saw Grif's SMG and ran toward it duck and rolled and fired the firearm Genos zigzagged the bullets as he used his speed and got behind her Tex barely got out of the way as the nineteen year old cyborg unleashed another barrages of punches she fired another round of ammunition at the hero he dodge the bullets the reds and Tucker were seeing this in awe "ok, this is fucking awesome." Simmons agrees " yeah, the guy Genos is really kicking her ass." "he, he, yeah I got feeling that he will solved our problem." Said Sarge, they watch the fighting and the fight was awesome for everyone to see Geno was first to go was he got first hit on Tex as she return the punch which follow by another punch but it grab by Geno how then use it to swing her around until he let go and send her flying into a container witch she use to hit Geno it with twice the power and send him into the wall in which he got stuck in he find but the wall have him trap.

Right before she could get to him Satiama ran right at her and hit her hard the send her fly hit a couple of container her got out of it all right but she saw Satiama who told the recovering Red to get Geno out of the well while he handle Tex while thing Is she's powerful. then she run at and return the hit he gave her that send him fly she follow him and she got stuck in a container but she and everyone else saw he tear it open the hive her another punch the nock her back a few feet then she run at him and he did the same when there to fist hit it send a gigantic power waves that everyone fell for miles around that continue for a for the close rang slug fest they were having the Tex was hit in to a weapon container full with high power guns that look like machine gun the she fired at full force but to everyone shock the bullets all stop die in their tracks fell to the floor with one hitting Satiama one bit. then it ran out of bullet the as found a rocket launcher use it same effect as be before then she toss it a way and use to enhance straight to hit him hard enough to send him flying across the room thinking he was out but was shock seeing him getting up and the hero turn serious then started to hit her with equal force that started shack the whole base like crazy the use Serious Punch out hold back a lot of it power hit her hard and fast the send to out of the room in one of hallway out cold.

The gang came to Tex, Church who returns with a body and said "ok guys lets tried her up so she could come down."

**I need an new Co-writer for the Steven universe Heroes from Remnants. Please call me in pm and I need another Co-writer for it please and I hope this version of this chapter pleases you all. **


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 help is unexpected

**The team successfully restrain Tex, and now the heroes have to convince her to help them. Meanwhile the Freelancers continue to search for the red and blues and these anime guys. So only time will tell.**

The Former Freelancer were in shocked when some anime looking characters attacked them. Now they only got one hostage a medic called Doc, who was left behind by the reds now they are in C.T desert camp. Washington was talking to Doc who, was confused about those one punch man characters who help them to escaped "I told you after I was struck to a wall. I saw a flash and that it." Said Doc "are You sure," Wash question " yes" The Meta came back with news he found something. As Washington came to the hole. He found something familiar something that he never thought to see again. C.T helmet "C.T it can't be." However, The Meta was interest in this "don't bother she never had a A.I" so he and Meta free Doc and Washington force him to check on the Meta. As the Meta show them of the empty A.I containment. Which belong to Epsilon,

The red, blues and Satiama's group. Were waiting to see Tex, awaken and sure enough she did. Everyone back away as she look piss as she sees that she wrapped chains, she rocked and sure enough saw Saitama and said "hey you're the asshole that knock me out." Church steps in to defuse tension "hey, Tex it's me, it's us don't you remember?" the Black armor former mercenary confirm this by remarking the question? "yeah I know its, you Church and the Reds and Caboose and Tucker, though I don't know these guys they look like their from anime." After an hour that got Tex speechless, she reply "so let me get this straight these guys are from the anime One Punch Man. The One Satiama who beat me is strongest hero and these girls are telekinesis, are heroes two and that guy is a Cyborg and his baldness sidekick and now Washington and the Meta are after you.

"yeah that actually right." Said Satiama "alright fine I'll came, back" said Tex "glad to have you back" said church but Tex cut him of. "On, one condition get the key of these chains and get me out of this chair first." As the leader of blue walk around and unlock the chains and Tex then got up and punch Tucker in the face "the fuck, ow." "much better." Said Tex.

the group the now that has Tex was with them were talking about what to do next about Washington and the Meta while they are at find a way to get there guys home.  
It was then Tex remember something about level Alpha as she was fighting the red until Saitama hit his one punch KO she said this to the group "hey guy I just thought of something they said it was level Alpha when I was fighting there with the red until Saitama came in and saved their butts ever wonder why they call it that". after it was Geno who said "that was I being wondering about as it sound important for them to call it that" with Tex saying "that my point I Think they were doing something here and to me". then she turn to Church and said this" do you think you can ask Sheila to give me and Geno accesses to the computer so we can look over the files in this place" with Church saying" sure maybe in to be there as well if we need to get into any here level file as Sheila think I'm the Director of project freelance plus we may need Simmons as well as he the only red we can trust not to miss anything up".  
Then Tatsumaki said this "while the nerds are working on find any useful information here at base. Me my sister and Baldy will keep the rested of the knuckleheads in line and out of trouble. so does any of you have any trouble with that." with Tucker Said "why do you get to be in charge why not the tall one with the big breasts." followed by him getting hit into by Tatsumaki with Fubuki Saying " That why while I could handle this by myself but from what we know of you so far you guys we two people to look after you so you guys not make anything worst we will keep you line from turn it into a mess by any means got." after that Tex said "I like those two".  
While this was going on make at the Washington Meta and Doc where about to get company from the aliens Washington Said" it the A.I. unit that Epsilon was one for they put him in the round one eye orb like unit we seen" Doc then asked while doing a surprising good job on making sure the Meta tip top condition "what this floating eye that you have seen when you are a long and by the way this Guy may need to take a three to four day to recover as the Armor did a good job from keep him going splat but his arms and back along with three of his ribs need to 3 to 4 weeks rested be for he go back into any fights". with Washington saying "don't psychoanalyze me and the Meta seen him to plus we need the meta to help to get Epsilon back." it was then they found they have company with the Alien group pointing there gun at them and Washington saying " ah dang it.

Hours later Tex walk up to the blues with a new set of armor. "wow Tex you look tactical." Said Church Tex pointed out the obvious, "I'm leaving Church," "leaving, what do you mean?" "I mean, I need to hunt down Washington and Meta. To find answer to what they did to me and where is the director is hiding along with who am i and what my past is like " .after she said that turn to go out of the door with Church running after her while saying "Tex wait we need to think of a plan first " while Tucker and Caboose how seen all this and say this "well this can't be good " tucker said while Caboose asked Tucker " Will they be ok" then Tucker said this to Caboose" Tex will be find she a mean scary lady it Church I'm worried about how I know what she will do to him heck she may even used him as bait for the Meta and Washington" after saying that they both got a feeling that Tucker maybe on nail with that so Caboose said this "we should get Satiama and the other to help us find them " with Tucker saying "that Caboose is a very good idea man" with that said the two have gone look for the one punch gang who are with the Reds.

**Ok then, the fight between the gang and Freelancers is fast approaching. Next time Saitama and his team the Red and Blues vs the Meta and a large surprised is coming.**


	4. Avalon

Figure out a story

**The universe got an new character a godlike character. I created a OC an new character, he is Avalon the Triumphant. I created this character base from one of my own favorite character in marvel comics Galactus the devourer of world. I made This character from him and combined this with Ares and the Athena, god and goddess of warfare, and wisdom. Avalon he is a bigger character than a planet like Earth in a Jupiter sized-ship called "Warfare", he like Ares is very blood thirsty however like Athena he's wise and started a war when its necessary. He also honorable, and is a balancer of the multiverse. Also, he belongs to one of two races of gods they are a gods race called Divinities they like the celestials from Marvel comics. **

**However, they interfere when the multiverse is out of balance and that is where the seconds race of gods called waited for it "Gods". Yeah, I basing the Cminglap fan manga of one punch man in my story one of my stories or some of them. The Grand God was the one responsible of teleporting Saitama and the heroes and monster from their world. Into the red vs blue/halo universe, and now we get to see another one punch man earth merge with Steven universe earth, and finally using the black hole to destroy the earth and cause Saitama and the human race to go to Remnant. So Avalon is charge of helping Saitamas in all universes. As one of the Divinities, Avalon is extremely powerful, he belong to the second highest upper middle class Family the Celestians Divinities. They are upper middle tier nigh omnipotent beings while the most highest of them are. **

**The high nigh omnipotent family called the Divines. They are almost omnipotent beings, which make them most powerful of Divinities. As a god of war and balance, Avalon has multitude of powers he's nigh omnipotent, nigh omniscient, cosmic energy manipulation powers, nigh completed arsenal meaning he has almost all powers imaginable. He also have beyond extreme phonics powers, like telekinesis, telepathy, illusion, mind control and mind reading, he has abilities to bestowed without giving a fraction of his powers to individuals, unlike Galactus, but like him, Avalon also have his called 'chosen ones' which he bestow powers to however that is when their similarity stops. Avalon has vast limitless godly strength, speed, stamina, durability, and nigh invulnerability he can manipulation of his size, his default size is the size of Earth, however he can shrink to the sizes of an human, he's immortal, he can used necromancy to converse zombies, revenants, spirits, he also can manipulate time and space, though Avalon mostly use time manipulation, he could time travel, altar matter and reality, he is a master of Omni-magic and some skill and mastery of divine magic, he could master souls, manipulate energy on a cosmic scale, dimension manipulation, portal creation and manipulation, animal manipulation, shapeshift, as well as his healing factor, and self resurrection, teleportation, however Avalon's greatest gift if not one of his greatest abilities is to control over powers that he called 'meta control' which allows him to control powers as well as immunities to most powers and abilities and power augmentation and bestow. ****second powers are control entire armies and strengthen wars. As well as some an energy construct of soldiers and more**

**He is a master of technology and has a vast near incomprehension intelligence and master tactician and strategies but his weakness is that they are people that are equal to his strength and powers or exceeded his and a kryptonite like substance known as the anti-life. The sword of the eternal is in his ship plus he's very arrogant and sometimes cocky of his abilities. **

**That is why he lost to Saitama and even if he focus, he would have used every inch of powers to be in equal footing of his foe .****The axe Avalon carries is called '**_**Judgment**_**.' **

**I also wanted to make a Rwby and red vs blue crossover starring Avalon. Avalon is the god of Justice, war and Balance**


	5. New co-writer job are open

**A revised story of mine and need to two Co-writers**

**The one punch man, and Steven universe was a great concepts however I didn't have good ideas so I have to removed it and now I revising it so yeah however, it not the only story that needs to be revised or at least a new Co-writer if your familiar of one punch color a RvB and one punch man story needs a new Co-writer I have to fired the previous one because his writing didn't make any sense. As well as his grammar and spelling were all mess up also I revising " Shazam how marvelous " and two of "Steven universe heroes of Remnant" recent chapters for the same reason. And another Co-writer for the same story the Steven universe and Rwby story because I haven't heard from my Co-writer in weeks since last month and I need more help with the other stories too. **

**So yeah, I'm aware that I been asking for Co-writers for years but I just need more help with these because I just plus it will speed up the process of adding new chapter of each story each day to satisfied the audiences so yeah. I'm afraid that if I don't get Co-writer I'll have to deleted them. **


End file.
